Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, an electronic device includes a display device for providing visual information to users. The display device includes a display panel, a scan driver, a data driver, a timing controller, etc. In typical display devices, a scan driving circuit (included in a scan driver) is located on the side of the display panel to provide a scan signal to the display panel via scan-lines. Here, a resistor-capacitor (RC) delay occurs as the scan signal is transferred to the other side of the display panel via the scan-lines. Thus, image quality can be degraded by a decline of a pixel response speed due to the RC delay of the scan signal.
To overcome this problem, some typical display devices include scan driving circuits at opposite (or both) sides (e.g., left and right sides or upper and lower sides) of the display panel so that the scan signal is provided locally. As the size of a display panel increases, the RC delay of the scan signal will naturally increase.